Transkripte/Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1
Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die siebenundzwanzigste der Serie. Text Im Garten :Cheerilee: Ich möchte unseren Ausflug hier, in Canterlots weltberühmten Skulpturengarten, beginnen. Die Skulptur da drüben repräsentiert "Freundschaft". Kommt schon, meine kleinen Ponys! Diese da steht für "Erfolg". :Scootaloo: Wär's nicht toll, wenn die als Schönheitsfleck kriegen würde? :Apple Bloom: Cool. Dafür müsstest du aber mal bei irgendwas erfolgvoll sein. :Sweetie Belle: Das Wort gibt es nicht! :Scootaloo: Bist du jetzt ein Wörterbuch? :Cheerilee: Ponys! Also das hier ist wirklich eine sehr interessante Statue. Sagt mir, was euch alles an ihr auffällt! :Apple Bloom: Sie hat eine Adlerkralle. :Scootaloo: Und eine Löwentatze! :Sweetie Belle: Und einen Schlangenschwanz! :Cheerilee: Diese Kreatur nennt sich Drachenpony. Sie hat den Kopf eines Ponys und ihr Körper weist Merkmale verschiedener Tiere auf. Was glaubt ihr soll die Figur darstellen? :Apple Bloom: Verwirrung! :Sweetie Belle: Das Böse! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Sweetie Belle: Doch nicht Chaos, du Dodo! :Scootaloo: Sag keine Sachen zu mir, die ich nicht verstehe und natürlich ist es Chaos! :Sweetie Belle: Ist es nicht. :Apple Bloom: Ihr habt beide unrecht! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: kämpfend Ich hab recht! Applebloom: Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Scootaloo: Au, ah, nein! ächtz Ich hab recht! Sweetie Belle: Nein, nicht so! Hör auf damit, sofort! :Cheerilee: Ehrlich gesagt habt ihr alle irgendwie recht. Diese Statue zeigt "Discord". Er steht für den Mangel an Harmonie zwischen den Ponys. Und da ihr drei so gut demonstriert habt, was damit gemeint ist, schreibt ihr mir einen Aufsatz, in dem ihr es erklärt. :Gruppe: Gelächter :Cheerilee: Gut, gehen wir. Und es wird nicht mehr gestritten! :Apple Bloom: Es ist Verwirrung! :Sweetie Belle: Das Böse! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Discord: lacht :Titellied Etwas stimmt nicht :Rainbow Dash: Hey, komm sofort zurück! Hab dich! Ääh, was ist das denn?... Zuckerwatte? Häh, eh, oh? Moment mal, es soll doch eigentlich erst morgen regnen. Du kannst nicht einfach– doch, du kannst. Hey, ich hab dir nicht erlaubt wegzufliegen! :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, was soll denn das mit dem Regen? Ich meine mit der Schokomilch? Ich meine mit dem Schokomilch-Regen?! :Rainbow Dash: In ganz Equestria spielt das Wetter verrückt! Cloudsdale wird gerade von einem schlimmen Cola-Gewitter heimgesucht. Aber keine Sorge. Ich werde Ponyville garantiert wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen! :Pinkie Pie: Wieso wollt ihr, dass das aufhört? schlürf :Rarity: reusper Ich hab von deinen Schwierigkeiten gehört, Applejack, und wollte sehen, ob ich helfen kann, ohne nass zu werden. Oder schmutzig. Ich bleib auf jeden Fall unter meinem Schirm. :Applejack: Fluttershy! Tu doch was! :Fluttershy: Also, Angel, du solltest wirklich nicht– Nein, dass ist unmöglich! Ich glaub ich träume! :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge, Leute. Ich hab ein' neuen Zauber gelernt, der alles in Ordnung bringt. :Twilight Sparkle: Mein narrensicherer Zauber... hat nicht funktioniert. Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? :Spike: Äh, aufgeben? :Rarity: Spike, Twilight wird sich schon was einfallen lassen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, zeit für 'Plan B'. Rainbow, kannst du die Wolken in einer Ecke des Himmels zusammen treiben? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, du musst diese hochaufgeladenen Gewitterwolken auf die Erde holen. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, was soll denn das? :Twilight Sparkle: flüster :Fluttershy: Oje. Ich hoffe keins der Tiere sieht diese leckeren, mit Schokolade gefüllten Zuckerwattewolken. Ich würde sie nur ungern teilen. :Pinkie Pie: Ha, mir geht's genauso wie dir, Schwester! Hey! :Applejack: Und wenn ihr damit fertig seit, dürft ihr euch gern Popcorn zum Nachtisch nehmen. :Twilight Sparkle: siehst du, Spike? Man darf niemals aufgeben. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, können wir einfach alles schaffen. :Spike: 'rülps :'Twilight Sparkle: japs Kommt schon, Mädels. Prinzessin Celestia will uns alle sofort in Canterlot sehen! Die Verschwundenen Elemente :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia, wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten. :Prinzessin Celestia: vielen Dank, Twilight. Ich danke euch allen. :Twilight Sparkle: Geht es um das Wetter? Und um das seltsame Verhalten der Tiere? Was passiert da draußen? Warum funktioniert meine Magie nicht? Gibt es– :Prinzessin Celestia: Folgt mir! :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich habe euch aus einem sehr wichtigen Grund hier her gebeten. Wie es scheint ist ein alter Feind von mir zurück gekehrt, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn schon vor langer Zeit besiegt hätte. Sein Name ist... Discord. :Fluttershy: schrei :Prinzessin Celestia: Discord ist der bösartige Geist der Disharmonie. bevor meine Schwester und ich uns gegen ihn wehrten, regierte er Equestria in einem ewigen zustand von Unruhe und Unglück. Luna und ich sahen wie furchtbar das Leben für die Erdponys, Pegasusponys und Einhörner war und nachdem wir die Elemente der Harmonie entdeckt hatten, kombinierten wir unser Kräfte, lehnten uns gegen ihn auf und verwandelten ihn in einen Stein. :Rainbow Dash: Gut gemacht, Prinzessin! :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich dachte dieser Bann würde ihn für immer gefangen halten. Aber da Luna und ich nicht mehr mit den Elementen verbunden sind, wurde der Bann gebrochen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr seit nicht mehr verbunden? :Prinzessin Celestia: Nein! Dies ist der Canterlot-Turm, in dem die Elemente aufbewart werden, seit dem ihr sie entdeckt habt. Ich möchte, dass ihr die Elemente der Harmonie noch einmal einsetzt und Discord aufhaltet, bevor er ganz Equestria in ewiges Chaos stürzt. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber warum wir? Du könntest doch- :Pinkie Pie: Hey, seht mal! Wir sind berühmt! :Prinzessin Celestia: Ihr sechs habt das volle Potential der Elemente gezeigt, in dem ihr mit der Magie eurer Freundschaft einen mächtigen Feind besiegt habt. Obwohl Luna und ich einst die Elemente auch einsetzen, seid ihr jetzt diejenigen, die ihre Macht kontrollieren. Deswegen könnt nur ihr allein Discord besiegen. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia, sie können sich auf uns– :Pinkie Pie: Moment, eine Sekunde noch! Ewiges Chaos bedeutet in diesem Fall Schokoladenregen, Schokoladenregen! :Twilight Sparkle: Hör'n sie nicht auf sie, Prinzessin. Es wäre uns eine Ehre die Elemente der Harmonie einzusetzen. :Rarity: Ooh. Ihr könnt die Elemente behalten. Ich nehm die Kiste! :Prinzessin Celestia: Habt keine Angst, Ponys. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr in der Lage seid Discord zu besiegen. Hiermit! :Alle: japs :Pinkie Pie: Naja, falls mich jemand braucht, ich bin mit einem riesigen Strohhalm draußen in den Schokoladenpfützen. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Elemente! Sie sind weg! :Prinzessin Celestia: Die Kammer wird durch einen mächtigen Zauber geschütz, den nur ich brechen kann! Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn! :Discord: lacht Es würde ja auch gar keinen Spaß machen, wenn es einen Sinn ergäbe. :Prinzessin Celestia: Discord... Wo steckst du? :Discord: lacht Hast du mich vermisst, Celestia? Ich hab dich vermisst. Es ist sehr einsam, wenn man in einem stein gefangen ist. Aber woher sollst du das wissen. Ich hab schließlich noch kein einziges Pony in Stein verwandelt. :Prinzessin Celestia: Genug! Was hast du mit den Elementen der Harmonie gemacht? :Discord: Och, ich hab sie mir nur mal für ein kleines Weilchen ausgeliehen. :Prinzessin Celestia: Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen, Discord! :Discord: Ich hatte vergessen wie übellaunig du sein kannst, Celestia. Das ist echt ganz schön langweilig. :Rainbow Dash: Hey! NiemandOriginal: Nopony darf die Prinzessin beleidigen! :Discord: Oh! Du musst Rainbow Dash sein. Du bist berühmt dafür, dass dein Element der Harmonie die Treue ist. :Rainbow Dash: Ganz richtig! Ich werde immer zu der Prinzessin halten! :Discord: Das werden wir ja noch sehen. :Rarity: Nicht zu fassen, dass wir unsere Zeit damit verschwenden mit einem Fenster zu reden. :Discord: Die wunderschöne Rarity. Sie steht für das Element der Großzügigkeit, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. :Applejack: Du weist also wer wir sind. Ist ja ganz toll. :Discord: Oh, ich weis viel mehr als das, ehrliche Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: Du scheinst auch unsere Stärken zu kennen? :Discord: Ja, Twilight Sparkle. Dein Element ist das mächtigste aber auch das flüchtigste von allen. Die Magie. Fluttershy's ist die Freundlichkeit und Pinkie Pie's Element ist mein persönlicher Favorit - das Lachen. laughter :Pinkie Pie: kicher :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: lacht Er steht auf deinem Kopf! :Prinzessin Celestia: Hör auf Zeit zu schinden, Discord! Was hast du mit den Elementen der Harmonie gemacht? :Discord: Oh Celestia. Du bist ja sowas von langweilig. Na schön, ich werd's euch sagen, aber auf meine Weise. Hört gut zu! Ihr wollt die verschwundenen Elemente zurück haben? Dann müsst ihr den Sinn der veränderten Lage verstehen. Verwirrung stiften ist etwas, dass ich gut kann. Ihr findet die Elemente dort, wo alles began lacht :Fluttershy: Hach, könn wir jetzt nach hause gehen? :Applejack: Was kann er damit gemeint haben, "Wir finden die Elemente dort, wo alles began"? :Twilight Sparkle: Er richtet verwirrung an... und wir finden die Elemente dort,... wo alles began! Das ist es! Ich wette Discord hat die Elemente im Palastlabyrinth versteckt! :Prinzessin Celestia: Viel Glück, meine kleinen Ponys. Das Schicksal von Equestria liegt in euren Hufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, Prinzessin. Wir werden dich nicht entäuschen. :Discord: lacht Auf der Suche :Alle: japs :Fluttershy: M-Müssen wir da rein gehen? :Rainbow Dash: Nein! Der blöde Discord hat meine Flügelchen vergessen! Ich flieg darüber und dann haben wir die Elemente in null Komma nichts. Meine Flügel! :Fluttershy: schrei :Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: Dein Horn! Mein Horn! Ahhh! :Discord: lacht Wenn ihr doch nur eure schockierten Gesichter sehen könntet. Unvergleichlich! lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Wir wollen unsere Flügel und Hörner zurück! :Discord: Ihr bekommt sie schon wieder. Ich hab sie euch nur genommen, damit ihr nicht schummeln könnt. Denn das ist die erste Regel unseres Spiels. Es wird nicht geflogen und Magie gibt's auch nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Wie, das ist die erste Regel? :Discord: Die zweite Regel lautet, jedes Pony muss mitspielen, sonst ist das Spiel vorbei und ich gewinne. Viel Glück, ihr kleinen PonysOriginal: everypony! lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Habt keine Angst, Mädels. Wir haben ja noch uns! :Rainbow Dash: Ja! Wie Twilight schon gesagt hat, wenn wir alle zusammen halten, gibt es nichts, was wir nicht schaffen können! :Twilight Sparkle: Also gut, Mädels, legen wir los! :All: Gemeinsam! schrei :Twilight Sparkle: Bleibt ganz ruhig, Mädels! Jede von uns geht jetzt so schnell wie möglich in die Mitte und dort formieren wir uns neu! :Rainbow Dash: Bin schon unterwegs! :Rarity: Auf zur Mitte. :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Pinkie Pie: Wir seh'n uns! :Fluttershy: japsend Was war das? Wer ist da? AaaahOrigianl: Girls! Lügen :Applejack: Was geht denn hier vor sich? hächel Wo bin ich? Uuh! :Apples: lachen :Applejack: Wer seid ihr alle? :Apples: Die Hüter des Waldes der Wahrheit. Du darfst uns... eine Frage stellen. Zu Gegenwart, Zukunft oder Vergangenheit. Aber sei gewarnt, denn die Wahrheit sorgt nicht nur für Heiterkeit! :Applejack: Also na schön. Ich vertraue diesem Ort hier nicht die Bohne. Aber was diesen Discord betrift, habe ich ein noch schlechteres Gefühl. Wie wird diese Mission für uns enden? :Apples: Deine Antwort kriegst du, wenn du da hinein siehst. Nur zu! :Teich Rainbow Dash: Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nie wieder sehe! :Teich Fluttershy: Ich auch! :Teich Pinkie Pie: Gut! :Teich Rarity: Na schön! :Teich Twilight Sparkle: Das war's dann also. :Applejack: Nein! Unsere Freundschaft? Vorbei?! :Discord: kichernd :Applejack: seufz Das darf sich nicht erfüllen! Das darf nicht passieren! :Applejack: Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein. :Apples: Wenn die Wahrheit nur schmerzhaft ist und eine große Qual, dann ist eine Lüge vielleicht die bessere Wahl. lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Ein Glück, du bist es. Ich wusste doch, dass ich hier Stimmen gehört hab. Mit wem hast du geredet? :Applejack: Ich, also ich hab... mit... niemanden geredet! Mit keiner Ponyseele! :Twilight Sparkle: Alles okay? :Applejack: Ja klar. Komm schon, ähm, wir sollten lieber gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hat Applejack gerade...? So ein Quatsch, Twilight! Applejack würde nie lügen. kicher Ärger :Pinkie Pie: pfeifend :Ballons: sing-sang-lachen :Pinkie Pie: kicher Haaha ! Das ist der größte Ballongarten, den ich je gesehen habe! Ich hab vorher zwar noch nie einen gesehen, aber trotzdem! Wah! :Ballons: lachen :Pinkie Pie: Hey, was soll das? :Discord: Was ist los, Pinkie Pie? Ich dachte du weist ein herzhaftes Lachen zu schätzen? :Pinkie Pie: Das ist was Anderes. Die Ballons lachen mich aus. :Discord: Daran solltest du doch gewöhnt sein. Deine Freundinnen lachen dich auch immer aus. :Pinkie Pie: Meine Freundinnen lachen mit mir. Nicht über mich. :Discord: Ach wirklich? lachen :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Hört auf damit! :Ballons: lacht :Pinkie Pie: Hört auf mich auszulachen! :Discord: Oh, arme Pinkie Pie. Und ich hab immer gedacht lachen würde dich glücklich machen. :Pinkie Pie: Glücklich? Mit sicherheit nicht. :platzen :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Sind wir froh dich zu sehen! :Pinkie Pie: Ach ja, seid ihr das? Wieso? Braucht ihr was zu lachen? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Wieso ist sie denn nur so sauer? Das ist doch seltsam. :Applejack: Mir ist nichts seltsames an Pinkie aufgefallen. :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, komisch. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen, bevor uns das hier noch völlig verrückt macht. Gier :Rarity: Ich hatt eine Audience bei der Prinzessin erwartet und keine Freiluftaktivitäten. Oh, ah. Meine Güte... :Discord: lacht Heute ist dein Glückstag, Rarity. Du hast etwas in Equestria gefunden, dass genauso schön aussieht, wie mein Gesicht. Was denkst du? Gefallen dir die Juwelen? :Rarity: Ja, dass tun sie. Sie gefallen mir sehr. Nein! Nein, so eine Fabelhaftigkeit lenkt mich nicht ab. Ich... muss schnell zur Mitte und dort die Anderen treffen. japs Meine! Tja, Rarity. Es hat gedauert, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich drei kleine Edelsteine am Ende als riesiger, wunderschöner Diamant heraus stellen? Na dann bringen wir dich mal nach hause. ächtz :bricht zusammen :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Sind wir froh dich zu, öh? Warum schlepst du ein riesigen Felsbrocken? :Rarity: Was meinst du mit "Felsbrocken"? Dieser umwerfende, wunderschöne, riesige Stein ist ein Diamant. Und er gehört mir allein. Hört auf ihn so neidisch anzugucken! Ich hab ihn gefunden, also gehört er mir, ist das klar? ächtz Fiesheit :Fluttershy: Okay, ich schaff das. Ich kann... schrei Hey, momentchen... Schmetterlinge? Wartet! Lasst mich nicht allein! :Schmetterlinge: Fluttershy, anscheinend haben dich deine sogenannten Freundinnen im Stich gelassen, hah? :Fluttershy: Oh, nein. Ich bin sicher sie versuchen alles, um mich zu finden. :Schmetterlinge'': Es muss sehr schwer für dich zu ertragen sein, dass sie dich für so schwach und hilflos halten. :'''Fluttershy: Ach gar nicht. Ich bin nun mal schwach und hilflos und ich weis ihre Unterstützung zu schätzen. :Schmetterlinge: Ja, aber es muss dich doch zur Weißglut treiben, dass sie dich immer wieder auf deine Charakterschwächen aufmerksam machen. :Fluttershy: Eigentlich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass ich Freundinnen habe, die mich zu einen viel besseren Pony machen. :Discord: Oh, jetzt reicht es aber! Du warst schon viel zu lange nett, meine Liebe. Es wird Zeit fies zu sein. Arrivederci! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Bin ich froh endlich ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen. Dieses schreckliche Labyrinth lässt alle Ponys durchdrehen. :steckt Twilight die Zunge raus :Fluttershy: Oh, bu-hu-hu! ist schockiert Wieso schwingst du nicht dein magisches Horn und machst alles wieder gut? :Twilight Sparkle: Ääh... :Fluttershy: Ach ja richtig. Das kannst du ja nicht. Du hast ja kein Horn mehr. :schlägt mit ihren Schweif in Twilight's Gesicht :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist nur mit meinen Freundinnen los? :Applejack: lacht :Pinkie Pie: Was ist so lustig? Worüber lachst du? :Applejack: Schokoladenmilch. :Rarity: Kann mir jemand helfen? Danke, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Ursache– :Rarity: Aber mach dir keine Hoffnung auf meinen Edelstein! Ich weis genau, wo du wohnst. Untreue :Donnergrollen :Rainbow Dash: Ha, jetzt krieg ich dich, Element! :Discord: gähn Ich verstehe warum du diese Wolken so magst. Sie sind schön plüschig. :Rainbow Dash: Komm, tritt gegen mich an! Auf geht's! Worauf wartest du? :Discord: Hey, ich überbringe hier nur eine Botschaft. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab auch eine Botschaft für dich! :Discord: Hör mir jetzt gut zu! Das ist sehr wichtig. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen. Gleich geht's los. Entweder ist sie richtig oder dein Fehler groß. Entscheidest du falsch, ist eins ganz klar. Deine Heimat wird nie wieder so, wie sie war. :donnern drehen :Rainbow Dash: Cloudsdale... Wird... untergehen? Nein! :Discord: In dieser Schachtel sind deine Flügel. Du kannst sie nehmen und das Spiel verlassen oder weiterhin ziellos durch dieses Labyrinth traben. Deine Entscheidung. Chaos :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Ich muss... Rainbow... Dash finden. Als Team... sind wir unschlagbar. Rainbow Dash lässt uns nicht im Stich. :Applejack: Na sieh mal einer an! Rainbow Dash fliegt davon. Sie lässt uns hier einfach zurück. :Twilight Sparkle: Also das ist echt gelogen. japs Das gibt's doch nicht? :krachen :Discord: Ah, da hat ein Pony wohl die es wird nicht geflogen und es gibt kein Magie" Regel gebrochen. Das Spiel ist aus, meine kleinen Ponys. Und ihr habt eure kostbaren Elemente nicht gefunden! Nun zieht über uns ein gewaltiger Sturm auf und er bringt das komplette Chaos mit sich. lacht :Musik :be continued... :von Prinzessin Celestia: Fortsetzung folgt. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen }} Kategorie:Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 en:Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 1 es:Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 pl:Transkrypty/Powrót do Harmonii ru:Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии, часть 1 Kategorie:Zweite Staffel